mixed_resultsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enton Kolai
Enton Kolai is a hunchbacked winged tiefling archer from Avernus, the 1st layer of the Nine Hells. Notable Relationships * Saejin, his most long-term companion since arriving on the Material Plane Personality Pragmatic and usually cautious, Kolai tries to make the most tactically sound approach to most situations, although he is learning that take isn't always the best choice. A recent transplant to the Material Plane, he is curiously experiencing new customs, creatures, and, in particular, foods. Backstory Born and raised on the rocky wastelands of Avernus, the 1st layer of the Nine Hells. Though conscripted at a young age into the legions of the Lord of the First, in preparation for the next Blood War battle against demons, Kolai's heart was never truly conditioned for war. His deformity kept him away from the front lines and he was thus trained as an archer, as he also had no aptitude for the arcane, unlike most tieflings. On an expedition to the Yharnum Peninsula, his regiment slaughtered an entire village as a training exercise. Kolai used this brutality as the decisive push to desert the military of the fiends and seek a way to correct his deformity through healing means unavailable back home. Alone in a strange, new land, Kolai kept to himself for a few weeks, attempting to keep a low profile while on the move. He began to slowly inquire about powerful healing arts from town to town, and he eventually found a trustworthy and sincere fey elf who agreed to assist him. Saejin and Kolai traveled together for a few weeks before winding up at The Traveling Tankard tavern in Minsk at the request of Rebecca, where he met the rest of what would become Mixed Results. Current Inventory Howizter Bow, a magical longbow. Once per long rest, the bow can be activated with a bonus action to significantly grow in size and do an additional 1d8 damage for 1 minute. Found in the scrap pile of the Phlumphs Bamfing Arrows, magical arrows of Dimension Door. 3 blue-feathered arrows that teleport the archer to the location hit, and 9 red-feathered arrows that teleport the creature hit to the archer. Found as a reward in the Squarebert that landed in Corvo Bianco Yoink Rod, an immovable rod requiring the command word "yoink!" to activate. Found in a Cubert. Currently in Scoff's possession. Purity Ring, a magical ring that purifies any liquid that passes through it. Bought from Patchwork Jack. Ring of Undead Detection: a magical ring that loudly declared the living/non-living/undead status of any creature wearing it. Gentleman's Boots: magical boots that levitate the wearer three inches off the ground, until they do anything ungentlemanly. Resets at dawn. Bought from Patchwork Jack. Jenny's Diary Book: a magical book containing pages written by Jenny. Blanketfort Blanket: a magical tent of urban survival that, when activated indoors, creates a non-extradimensional space of 15x15 feet inside a tent made of a pink, rainbow-and-unicorn decorated fabric. Bought from Patchwork Jack. Flaming Dagger: a magical dagger that, when activated, casts heat metal on itself. Bought from Patchwork Jack. Silver's Landing Cemetery Souvenir Map: a map of the Silver's Landing Cemetery. Maynard, the Animated Tankard: an animated tankard companion rewarded as a result for finding a peaceful resolution to the animated uprising at The Animated Armoire tavern in Sunken Aerie. Decanter of Black Liquor: a bottle of black liquor that, when drank, seems to bring up the imbiber's worst regrets. Found in Pascal's Laboratory. Antidote: an antidote to unknown ailments. Given to Kolai by Tempest. Underdark map: a map of The Underdark. 3 Krak Patches: old patches identifying a minion of Krak. Safety Deposit Box Box: a box supposedly containing riches or a treasure, but magically trapped until a contract is filled. Taken from a safety deposit box by Tempest and Kolai from Greenback's Bank in Silver's Landing. Rufus' Leather Punch Card: a leather card for Rufus' cart service, promising a free ride when the card is full of punches. Ren Faire Season Pass: a pass granting repeat entry into the Ren Faire Dreamworld. Wooden Sword: the power was in you all along. Past Inventory Silvery, Coin-sized Skull: given to Glip-Glop as payment to leave the caves beneath Lamplight. Alexander's Trick Glasses: magical glasses that, when activated, grant the wearer truesight for 1 day. Previously belonging to Alexander Armstrong, given to Kolai by Kama, later given to Saejin. Book of Pointless Book: a magical book that immediately closes itself when opened. Bought from Patchwork Jack. Given to Edward. Silver's Landing Cemetery Souvenir Tankard: A souvenir tankard bought at the Silver's Landing Cemetery giftshop. Given to Felix. Scrimshaw Pipe: a possibly magical pipe carved from bone. Believed to be able to lead the way towards the lost city of Sarnath. Bought from Patchwork Jack. Given to Tasi. Potion of Regurgitation: thrown into the mouth of the Behir when Scoff was swallowed by it. Paralysation Mucus: a potion of paralysation, used on Tasi when first encountered to stop her from stealing. Healing Potion: received from Krak, used on Shadow. Healing Potion: received from Tempest, used on Shadow. Healing Potion: used on Shadow.